


Surprise!

by kiokishy



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4797671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiokishy/pseuds/kiokishy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami Ryuji is in Japan and he is sure that he will surprise his son. Once he ir out of the apatment things doesn't.... sound quite right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the bad grammar!!! I will try to correct and improve later -///-

Kagami Ryuji was grateful to the building's manager for allowing him to borrow the key of the apartment of his son who was not expecting him until in another three days. Due to the cancellation of a meeting he got a chance to fly earlier to Japan and surprise his child.

 Since the death of his wife (several years ago) he knew he neglected Taiga in many ways. Fortunately Taiga had proven to be a good hearted guy able to take responsibilities, even with his occasional antics.

He still remembered the day the small redhead woke up a lot earlier than usual just to offer him the first breakfast prepared by himself (undercooked eggs and burned bread that he accepted with pleasure), his expression when he feared being scolded after ruining his clothes as a result of his first attempt to wash clothes or the day he waited until very late for him to come back from work just to tell him how he just made his first friend in America and how he would teach him to play basketball.

 How to forget those street basketball games he used to  witness secretly, at first worried of his son involving in that environment but seeing the smile  on his son´s face he could not afford depriving him of that.

Every day Ryuji couldn´t avoid questioning himself if he made the right decision by leaving Taiga return alone to a country he barely remembered. This was his first visit since he separated of his son, in whose departure did not seem very happy of going to a place that was not interested at all.

While approaching the apartment's door he contained his breathing progressively not knowing what to expect: surprise, reproach or maybe just indifference. Once in front of the door with the intention of opening it, he interrupted his actions at the moment he heard noises coming from inside.

 

_ _Wait ... that hurts Ahhhh!_ _he recognized his son's voice that seemed to have complications to speak.

_ _Kagami-kun every time we do this you complaint too much, you should already be used to it__ another voice replied to the previous whining

  __I know, but ... Gggggh Fuck!  I can´t….__

 __Also you should do it even when you are alone, if you did it wouldn´t be so hard to bear__ seemed to scold the unknown but gentle voice

_ _Well ... But aggh! Wait ... what ... I TOLD YOU ..Aaaaaa  Agggh  WAIT !! DON'T PUSH SO HARD!!_

 

 After a while Ryuji still held the key of the apartment while listening to the erratic breathing of his son accompanied by some grunts and curses. He took a look at the wall next to the door to corroborate the department´s number and the name of the inhabitant; as if listening the well-known voice of his son was not enough.

He could understand that his son had certain companies; a teenager without supervision with a whole department for himself but…in America Taiga never showed interest in dating, right ?.His attention always seemed to be in basketball.

What multiplied his disturbance was that the barely audible second voice despite mild, didn´t sound…. girly?

Taking a deep breath, he turned the key and opened the door in one fluid motion, only to find his son is sitting in the middle of hallway completely _alone_ and to all appearances doing some stretching.

 

_ _¿Ehhh !, Dad? What are you doing here? __ said the redheaded boy at the sudden appearance of his father.

 __I ..._ _  " _Maybe it was just my imagination_ " he thought for himself while coming into the apartment and looking around discreetly.

  __ Dad? __ questioned his son again.

His father just coming back to earth was about to answer when he was interrupted by that mysterious voice.

 __Good afternoon, Kagami-san__ the older man in the room quickly turned his face to the side to contemplate the presence that had materialized beside him out of nowhere.

 _-When...I….I mean…Good...Afternoon..._ _Ryuji was able to articulate and miraculously contained an exclamation of panic.

__Oh! Dad, he is Kuroko my classmate and teammate._

__It's a pleasure meeting you, Sir. Welcome to Japan __

__Oh, huh. Yeah! I'm Kagami Ryuji, Taiga´s father. Nice to meet you too, Kuroko-san__

_ _¿Dad, are you okay? You look a little peturbed though …_ _ " _Oh, right…_ "_ _It's difficult to explain, but you get used…eventually. I can say from experience_ _the latter comment was received by  hit in the ribs that came from the lower boy.

_ _Oh No! It's just ... I heard you whining. While I was outside and I tough that maybe  you…were in troubles… __ he half lied

__ Eh? Oh, Kuroko was helping me to do some stretching before going to the basketball court in the nearby park._

__Our coach ordered him to do it, to avoid problems fom a recent injury__

__ Injury? Taiga?! You never mentioned anything like that. Are you okay? __

_ _Kuroko, Shut up! Tssk! I am all right now ... nothing to worry about_ _ the redheaded said scratching his neck tried to avoid the look his father was giving him.

 

 The older Kagami just managed to exhale and think nostalgically that despite the passage of time his son still maintained that gesture as distinctive of when he was discovered some of his antics

 

_ _I think it's time for me to bow out_ _  said Kuroko suddenly

__Mmmmm, Well I suppose we will …__

__Hey, but you were in your way to the court, right?__

__But I thought maybe you would want ....__

_ _If you don’t mind I'd like to go with both of you, it’s been a while since the last time I saw Taiga play. I would also like him to give a try to these ones_ _ continued as he got out of one of his suitcases a box and held it up for his son to take it.

 _-Wowww! These are the new limited edition Jordans, they were not available in Japan__ despite the sudden surprise he automatically proceeded to try on the new pair of shoes.

 __Heh! I worked with one of the distribution companies, it was not difficult to get a pair_ _ he couldn’t help but smile at seeing the reaction of a son. He was happy because even despite the distance he still knew how to make his son happy, but still it was just so little compared to what he deserved.

Kuroko just watched how father and son interacted and felt happy for Kagami. Even if his friend mentioned his father rarely, when it occurred he was able to notice sad tone in his voice __I knew that Kagami-kun was a spoiled boy ..._._ he said quietly before getting out of the apartment to wait outside and give some privacy to the family.

 __What did you ... __ Taiga stopped himself when he remembered who was accompanying him and turned his face to look at his father. He was received by the look of that person, that look filled with affection but with a slight notation of guilt __Um....Thank you, Dad__ feeling ashamed he only managed to divert eyes again, unable to hide the faint blush on her cheeks_ _You are the best and…_ _Welcome home_

Ryuji approached his son to give him a quick but strong hug. By placing an arm over his son’s shoulders he directed both of them to the door.

__Okay Let's go!. I want to see how much you've improved__

__¡Che! You'll be surprised and not only because of me!_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Comments to help me improve please!


End file.
